Rediscovery
by FireWaterNymph03
Summary: This is the sequel for Sesshoumaru's Realization. Sorry for the extremely long delay. Kagome is back in her own time where she runs into Sesshoumaru. Will things turn out differently this time? SessKag


Rediscovery

Disclaimer: I own nothing pertaining to InuYasha, I only own the plot.

Previously from Sesshoumaru's Realization:

"_Dear Sesshoumaru,  
As I write this letter, I am thinking of all the times in the past two years you protected me, cared for me, and held me. These past two years have been precious to me, but besides saying that I can not express any deeper feelings for you. I can not feel my heart; I can not feel my emotion. You may not have guessed, but I have been connected to InuYasha for the entire time I was with you. You see, the Shikon no Tama was ripped from my hip, taken from my body before it was supposed to. Because of that, I always felt that I wasn't complete, even before Kikyo stole part of my soul. The Shikon no Tama longed to be whole again, and by being whole it was supposed to be returned to my body. But I made a grave mistake. I gave InuYasha the Shikon no Tama to make his wish upon, that wish was not meant to be his, and as he made his wish I realized that. The Shikon no Tama was never supposed to leave my body until I gave birth to my eldest daughter, but because it was ripped out, and then given to InuYasha to wish upon, I never got the chance to complete what I was meant to complete. I was meant to have your children, Sesshoumaru. We were destined to be mates, we were not supposed to meet yet; we were supposed to meet for the first time in my time, 500 years into the future. Yet, circumstances change, when InuYasha wished upon the Shikon no Tama, I was pushed into a vision of what was supposed to have happened, of what could now never be. I also saw how I would be able to kill InuYasha and purify the Shikon no Tama. I was to sacrifice myself so that the Shikon no Tama could do no more harm to others. Now, the reason why I couldn't feel my emotion was because through the Shikon no Tama, InuYasha and I were connected, through that connection everything else was blocked out, it was to ensure that I did what was needed of me. As you read this letter, I have already killed InuYasha, purified the Shikon no Tama, and in turn killed myself. But do not worry too much; as I said we were not meant to be star-crossed lovers, I will see you again. 500 years from now in fact, it will be the universe's attempt to make sure what was supposed to happen, will happen the next time around. You're Future,  
Kagome._

Now our story continues on with Rediscovery, please enjoy.

500 years in the future at a shrine which was so solemn and despondent, then a woman appeared in the yard. She was hysterical and curled in a ball, when the family that occupied the shrine came out into the yard to investigate the noise they all wore expressions of shock, happiness and worry. The three members of said family, a mother, a son and a grandfather ran towards the woman yelling her name as they hugged her and cried with her. Though they were crying for different reasons and would soon became horrified when they learned of what their precious daughter, sister and granddaughter, respectfully, had to endure to get back to her family.

Soon the family carried the woman from the yard to inside the shrine, setting her on the couch letting her brother attempt to comfort her and her mother and grandfather went into the kitchen.

"Father, what do you think could have happened to her to get her into such a state?" The mother asked as she set about the kitchen to make her broken daughter some tea.

"I don't know Daughter, and I am not sure that I want to know. But whatever happened I hope that Kagome can learn to live with it and still prosper."

"I hope so to Father. I just want my Kagome back." The mother whispered as silent tears streamed down her cheeks.

Once the tea was made they made their way back into the living room to hopefully coax Kagome into sharing her story. Sitting on the couch across from Kagome and Souta, they noticed that Souta was able to make her stop crying, but now it appeared that she was in shock.

"Kagome? Dear?" Her mom asked.

Kagome only raised her eyes to look at her mother.

"Do you think you can tell us what happened before you made it back home?"

Kagome nodded and began telling her story as tears steadily ran down her cheeks.

"And once I purified the Shikon no Tama and InuYasha I felt pain, so intense that I was unable to breathe or move. It was the Shikon no Tama returning into my body, righting my wrong. There it will stay until I give birth to my first daughter who shall also possess strong miko abilities. So Grandfather, you will be happy to know that our priestess powers will continue down the line."

To say the least her family was stunned into silence and had no idea at how to respond to the tale that Kagome just spun. Not to mention that they didn't know how to react because Kagome was not reacting. She was simply sitting on the couch now staring off into the distance, not moving, almost not breathing.

"Kagome….I don't know what to say. I can't believe what you've had to go through and I couldn't be there for you!" Kagome's mom exclaimed crying as she hugged her daughter, as she was trying to comfort her for the last two years of damage done to her daughter.

Kagome looked at her mother, smiled a small sympathetic smile and then comforted her own mother who was trying to comfort her. That made her mom cry harder, to realize that through everything that had happened to her daughter she had still grown up to be a maternal, brave and accepting priestess. What broke Kagome's mother's heart though, was that Kagome had become, in essence a Feudal priestess, where others came before herself and she ignored her own needs for the needs of others, even when that other was her mother who wanted to comfort her daughter, not the priestess her daughter had became. Kagome had always been selfless, but it was different now, this time it was like a duty to be selfless not a characteristic as it had once been.

Wiping her eyes and standing up Kagome's Mother stood up and suggested that Kagome go to bed as she has had a long couple years and it would be good for her to sleep soundly in her own bed with her family, while not having to worry about anything happening to her.

And so over the next two years Kagome woke up, got her high school diploma, got accepted to Tokyo University, moved out of the shrine and made friends, but she was always on the lookout for Sesshoumaru, until one day….

Kagome was walking around with her friends at Tokyo University when she sensed a rise in youki nearby. She discreetly looked around trying to find out where it had come from, but as soon as it spiked it was gone again. Disappointed Kagome turned back to the conversation.

"..He is so hot! Kagome you are so lucky to have him as your professor. I wish I had gotten him!"

"Huh? Sorry, I was spacing I guess. Who are you guys talking about?"

The three of her friends, Ami, Hotaru, and Miku all stared at her as if she was an alien.

"What?" Kagome asked looking bewildered by the looks she was receiving from her friends.

"We were talking about your history professor." Kagome just looked at them blankly.

Ami rolled her eyes and said, "We were talking about Professor Tama. You know Kagome, sometimes I think that you don't get out enough. I mean you haven't shown any interest in men since we've known you and well you don't really go anywhere."

Kagome sighed, already used to such statements about her lack of a personal life, "I know Ami, and really you guys are great, but I just, I am trying to focus on my studies, I don't need anymore distractions than you guys. Cause believe me you guys are plenty of a distraction."

"Why Kagome, how could you say that about your best and only friends in the entire world?" Miku asks and Hotaru puts her hand to her heart like she was injured.

Now it was Kagome's turn to roll her eyes, "See that is what I am talking about."

There was silence in the group of four, and then they all burst into laughter, said goodbye and headed toward their respective classes.

Kagome entered her history class with the supposed hot Professor Tama and took a seat near the door, easy escape that way. She was setting out her notebook and pen, ready to take notes when she paused in her actions. Her miko senses were going crazy, she looked up and saw the professor.

"Sesshoumaru…?"

He heard the whisper and when he looked in her direction; his eyes widened and fell back into his chair.

"Kagome…," Sesshoumaru clears his throat and stands up to speak to the class, "I will pass out a syllabus and that will be all today. I expect you to all review it and know it so there will be no questions later on. Class Dismissed."


End file.
